


Crazy

by rrc



Category: Sahara (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drugs, Guilt, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrc/pseuds/rrc
Summary: Everyone does something insane now and again.Warnings: drugs (which is canon, just more explicit), swearing, violence (again canon but slightly more intense).





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Guess we're writing about those animated French snakes now

“ _I'm gonna kill you_!”

He went down easy enough, the sand none too gentle about breaking his fall. Gary knew on some level he didn't stand a chance against, well, just about anyone while he was sober. Under the thick haze of all the pollen he'd taken he wasn't in a position to take on any sort of opponent, let alone this bigger, stronger snake that had grown up amidst the rocks and sand wastes.

“Aw, you're just saying that.” he laughed.

The pressure on his throat increased and he wheezed, his throat partially constricted as Ajar glared at him...damn he was sure angry about _something_ …

Oh, right.

Some part of Gary, something deep beneath the drugs and the defensiveness, half-smothered under a sense of righteous indignation given the circumstances, felt guilty. Recognized how much of a hindrance he'd probably been. It wasn't that he didn't like his sister, but snakes like them didn't get seduced by the ideas of affection and bonding, familial or otherwise. It just wasn't how things were done. Everything was a commodity and some things just weren't worth the price.

A sting of pain cut through the haze and it took him a bit to realize he’d been struck.

“Hey!” Gary snapped. “Watch it ok?”

Guilt seemed to be going around because Ajar hesitated for a brief moment. Then again, Gary thought, it wasn't like he hadn't been guilt-riddled ever since they started this ridiculous venture.

“You don't even know my sister, I don't know why you're so obsessed with her. It’s creepy man.”

Ajar’s hesitation was over and he bore all his weight down on Gary, who gasped.

“and what about you, huh? She's your sister and you don't seem to care about her _at all_!”

Gary choked and Ajar eased up a bit, though he didn't let release him either.

Gary scoffed, though a pinprick of fear stabbed through his stomach as he thought about it. “She's probably dead, that's why! Caring about people who are dead is a waste of time man!”

Ajar growled. “Sorry for caring about people! Sorry for wanting to keep people I care about from _being_ dead !” he hissed. “Sorry I don't want to be like you, and care about _nothing_ but my _next high_!”

Gary grinned. “Maybe that _is_ all I care about, maybe you're right. Whaddya want me to do about it?”

Ajar leaned in close, clearly furious. “You know I may not know your sister really well, but after spending several days slithering across this godforsaken desert with your sorry hide, I know she's a better person than you'll _ever_ _be_!”

Gary laughed again. “Well you know after slithering around with _your_ sad soft skin…” Ajar’s scales, pre-shed, _were_ awful soft as they pressed against his own. And they shone in the sun like a winding trail of glimmering metal, worn smooth by sand but not having lost all its shine.

Gary realized he'd paused too long and tried to save face by continuing, or at least making a concerted effort to. “...you...can't stand me…”

Ajar snorted. “Yes I think I made that pretty clear.”

Gary fumbled for words. “What makes you think you'll like my sister? Maybe she's just like me, maybe she's _worse_ for all you know!”

Ajar rolled his eyes. “That'd be quite an accomplishment.”

Gary huffed. “Well maybe she won't like _you_ either! You're crazy for starters! You've got a serious hero complex man!”

Ajar leaned in. “That all you got? Hero complex?”

Gary hooded his eyelids. “that all _you_ got? I'm annoying? I like taking the edge off every once in a while?” he leaned in as much as he could. “You think someone would want some crazy idiot from the other side of the cliffs who thinks he can win people over by doing nutso things like...braving deserts and facing off with killer worms for people he's just met?”

Ajar didn't say anything. His gaze flickered briefly, but it eventually returned, eyes narrow and contemplative.

Gary wanted to say more but he wasn't sure what exactly where he wanted to go from that.

They stared at each other silently for what seemed to Gary like centuries.

Ajar said, “look…I...maybe what I'm doing _is_ crazy but-”

Gary was always a bit impulsive, more so when he was high. Still, even he didn't expect what he was about to do, otherwise he might have stopped himself.

Maybe. Maybe not.

He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Ajar’s, cutting him off mid-sentence.

It was a sloppy kiss, a bruising kiss. He expected Ajar to pull away and start up a whole new rant, but he didn't. For a really long time, he said and did nothing and the kiss kept going.

Eventually it stopped, and Ajar was off of him, stuttering, staring at Gary and then anywhere but Gary and then back.

Gary himself was only now realizing the kiss had ended, and somewhat that it had taken place at all. That he wished it was still happening and that he could be back in that coarse sand, pressing his lips to Ajar’s, arguing about things that wouldn't likely ever be resolved.

Ajar finally managed. “Look I'm going to find Pitt and I'm going to find Eva and we're all getting back home safe and sound and that's _final_.”

Not “ _why did you do that?_ ” Not _“don't ever do that again!”_ Not “ _As though_ I’d _wanna kiss_ you _!_ ”

Then he slithered off, the unacknowledged kiss between them, still hanging on Gary’s lips as he watched Ajar leave.

Finally he followed him, because what choice was there but to follow him?

“Well then by all means, lead the way then, _fearless leader_.” he muttered under his breath, flicking his tongue across his lips.

Maybe it was the drugs, but that kiss was the softest, warmest, most addicting thing he'd ever tasted and he could still taste it faintly. Like dust and metal, like the soft warmth of a setting sun, just before it dipped beneath the horizon. Like things Gary wished he had. Like things he wished he was good enough to deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired and there's no audience for this but hey I wrote something again! Yay...


End file.
